Romance of 100 Themes: A love like no other
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Written for the A love like no other 100 themes challenge. It's my way of getting back into writing
1. Chocolate

**Chocolate****

* * *

**

Mamoru was sat with his elbows on the counter, hunched over a thick book that appeared to be rather worn and obviously frequently read. An open chocolate wrapper sat to the left of the book, a cup of coffee to the right. There was only one chocolate left on the shiny gold foil and the small blonde next to Mamoru had been eying it for several minutes. It was from England apparently, they were called Rolos or something, some English friend had sent Mamoru a package and the sweets had been amongst it's contents.

Mamoru pulled himself away from his reading as his best friend refilled the coffee, Motoki's green eyes sparkling slightly as he rested his head on one elbow. "So Mamoru, who do you love enough to give your last rolo?" Motoki picked up the wrapper and Mamoru quickly grabbed the last chocolate, holding it between his index finger and thumb. The blonde girl next to Mamoru giggled, and quickly slurped the last of her milkshake, hopping from her stool.

"Isn't it obvious, Cousin?" The blonde haired man eyed his cousin as she placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. The two men shook their heads. With a smirk she leant forwards and bit into the chocolate, using her tongue to pull it from between his fingers. She bounced off, stopping momentarily at the sliding doors "That's who, Jaa!". The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Mamoru jumped to his feet shouting "Odango!"

**Fini**

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I decided I'd join in on the fun seems as I've neglected my writing these last few months.. ah.. social life grew darn it!... I'd like to blame my boyfriend.. he's a distraction


	2. Masks

**Masks

* * *

**

New Years Eve

Tsukino Usagi was stood in the middle of the ballroom of the Hiroshima Castle. Balloons and glitter were held against the ceiling by nets and sheets, a large glittering ball hung in the middle of the dance floor and people were dressed in the finest dresses Usagi had ever seen. She was only there because her friends had won tickets from the local radio station. The party held host to richest of the richest and social climbers. There were lawyers and doctors, police officers and fashion designers but only a few people under the age of twenty five were actually there. It was a costume party, everyone had to wear a mask which they would take off when the new year was rung in.

Usagi was there with her four best friends, each taking a signature colour dress with matching masks. Usagi had chosen a gold strapless dress, flowers embroidered over the corset and a flowing ruffled skirt. Her hair was pulled into one bun at the back of her head then allowed to flow down her back with flowers twisted in using strands. Blue eyes glimpsed out from behind a gold mask with beads and feathers that matched the colour of her hair.

She felt plain compared to the other women, many of them had implants or dresses that cost thousands of dollars whilst hers was a hand me down from her mother. She didn't however, feel the pair of deep blue eyes that were watching her all night as she danced with various men her friends pushed her towards.

"May I cut in?" She gave a nod, saying a quiet thanks to her current partner before a man dressed in a blue uniform that looked much like a prince or some other royal status took her hand and swept her off her feet. His eyes were stormy and he wore a silver mask with black edges and whilst she couldn't name him there was an air of familiarity in his eyes and voice that made her want to kick herself for not recognising them because it was right on the tip of her tongue as to who it was but she just couldn't…

"A minute to midnight!" Someone across the room shouted and everyone stopped

"Thirty seconds" People were still quieting

"Ten…

Nine…

Eight…"

She knew him, she knew him, but who…

"Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…"

Tall, so obviously a bit older, black hair.. A lot of Japanese men had black hair…

"Three…" Wasn't Motoki

"Two…" Wasn't Umino…

"One…" It was…

"Happy New Year!" The mystery man leant forwards and pressed a kiss to her lips, it was sweet and she could feel his lips pressing against hers with a passion, he was almost straining but he pulled away and lifted up his mask. She couldn't find the sense to push her own up because Chiba Mamoru was staring at her with curious eyes and a red smudge across his lips that was most definitely the red lipstick her friend Rae had leant her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tada!...


End file.
